livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Diggie and Maddie (relationship)
Diggie and Maddie are close friends and are also dating. They liked each other for a long time, but they only started dating recently. They both love basketball and both of them are very competitive.They shared their first kiss in New Year's Eve-A-Rooney, during a web cam chat. In the episode Flugelball-A-Rooney, they have trouble setting things like they used to be. Thus, they get into an argument, and Maddie breaks up with Diggie. They're portrayed by Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan. Other Names *'Miggie' (M'/addie and D/'iggie) *'Maggie' (Ma/ddie and Di/'ggie') *'Madgie' (Mad/die and Dig/'gie') *'Maddie' (Madd/ie and Digg/'ie') *'Daddie' (D'/iggie and M/'addie) *'Diddie' (Di/ggie and Ma/'ddie') *'Digdie' (Dig/gie and Mad/'die') *'Madiggie' (Mad/die and D/'iggie') Moments Season 1 Twin-A-Rooney *Maddie tells Liv about Diggie. *Maddie hopes that Diggie asks her to the dance. *Maddie tries to flirt with Diggie. *Maddie smiles when Diggie shows Liv his sports analogy. *Diggie asks Maddie what she's doing later. *Diggie goes to Maddie's house to talk about the dance. *Diggie said that Maddie was 'en fuego' (on fire). *Diggie knew that Liv was pretending to be Maddie which is why he said no to her asking him to the dance. *Diggie thinks that it's cute when Maddie plays with her charm bracelet. *Diggie says that he knows Maddie. *Diggie asks Maddie to the dance. :) *Maddie accepts Diggie's proposal to the dance. *Diggie says that he won because he gets to take Maddie to the dance. *Diggie smiles at Maddie when she looks for Liv. *When Maddie told him she wasn't wearing a dress to the dance, he smile, not bothered by that. *Diggie was shocked when he saw Maddie and swallowed his gum. *Diggie's face dropped when Maddie said that she couldn't do it. *Diggie smiles when Maddie comes back. Kang-A-Rooney *Diggie and Maddie say 'sup' to each other. *Diggie wants them to enter the couples' costume contest. *Diggie and Maddie both go in a k/night costume. *Maddie freaks out when Diggie said couple. *Diggie said couple as in the contest category because he knew Maddie was confused. *Diggie smiles awkwardly at Maddie. *Maddie wants Diggie to help Joey talk to girls. *At Screamfest they both say 'couple' and then stutter. *Maddie was upset that Diggie wasn't dressed as she hoped and that they couldn't enter the couples' contest. *Maddie jokes around and says that Diggie gets confused with knight and night, Diggie nods in agreement. *Diggie and Maddie play bowling together. *Maddie and Diggie high five each other. *Diggie says that the only reason he lost was because he had 'stars in his eyes'. *Maddie tells Diggie that she is having fun. *Diggie says that they may have lost the couples' contest but they still make a great couple. *Maddie likes that Diggie keeps saying couple. *Diggie doesn't know whether they are a couple or not. *They both smile at each other. *In a confessional, Diggie was nervous if he and Maddie were a couple or not. He asked her to give him a sign. Sweet 16-A-Rooney *Diggie helps Liv plan Maddie's party. *Diggie tells Pete that he wants the party to be as amazing as it can be. *Diggie struggles to lie to Maddie about the book club. *Diggie wants Maddie to make a wish. *Diggie tries to save Maddie from the windmill. Switch-A-Rooney *Diggie says that Maddie doesn't fail anything. *Maddie notices Diggie's new hair. *Diggie gets a haircut because Pete told him to. *Diggie wants Maddie's dad to like him. *Maddie suggests Diggie and Pete bonding. *Diggie offers to help prep for Maddie's driving test. *They hug. *Its possible that Diggie wanted Pete to like him so that him and Maddie can date. Move-A-Rooney *Maddie wants to tell Diggie how she feels about him. *Liv wanted Maddie to tell Diggie how she feels about him. *Maddie was too shy to tell Diggie how she felt so she wrote her feelings down on his basketball. *Maddie returned Diggie's basketball to him. *Maddie wears a jacket that Diggie wore in Twin-A-Rooney. *Diggie puts his arm around Maddie. *Maddie and Diggie reveal their feelings to each other. *After Diggie tells Maddie she likes her too, she looked down and blushed whilst smiling. *Maddie and Diggie hold hands. *Maddie and Diggie become a couple in this episode. *Diggie wanted to give Maddie his jacket. *Diggie said Maddie meant something to him. *Maddie tells everyone that she and Diggie are offically a couple. *Liv was really happy that they were now a couple. *Liv said "I'm so glad you guys are finally together". *Liv called them Miggie. *Diggie called Maddie cool. *When Maddie told Diggie she likes him, he had a big smile on his face. *When Diggie said I like you too Maddie he looked at her in a flirty way. *Liv said that she knew they were always meant to be together. *It is revealed that Liv is a Miggie shipper in this episode. Shoe-A-Rooney *They were going to go on a date for froyo. *Diggie was upset when Maddie forgot about the date. *They texted each other. *Diggie asked Maddie if she got taller. *When Maddie was upset about the shoes being destroyed by Liv, Diggie put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. *When Maddie took her high tops from Wilow, Diggie smiled at her. Howl-A-Rooney *They take breakdancing together. *Maddie took breakdance lessons for Diggie. *Maddie was upset that Diggie was hanging out with Joey 'cause she wanted to spend time with him. *Maddie asks Diggie if he wants to go on a date after school. Flashback-A-Rooney *Diggie was very happy when Maddie told that she got in the Junior Olympics. *They hugged. *Diggie said that he's gonna miss Maddie. *They were about to hug at the final, but it was interrupted by Pete. BFF-A-Rooney *Diggie and Maddie hug, twice. *Maddie gets jealous of South flirting with Diggie and subsequently tries to tell her to back off (although, she fails). *Maddie tries to tell South off again, this time dressed as Liv, again to no avail. *Maddie confesses that Diggie is her boyfriend. *Diggie runs off, screaming "MADDIE ROONEY IS MY GIRLFRIEND!". Song-A-Rooney *Maddie visited Diggie at his job. *Maddie wanted to spend as much time with Diggie as possible cause she was leaving soon for the Junior Olympics. *Diggie said to Maddie not to remind him about it, and that he's really gonna miss Maddie. *Diggie offered Maddie a job so they can spend more time together. *Maddie called Diggie her boyfriend. *They both said they loved working together. *They both didn't wanna hurt each others feelings when they both didn't wanna work with each other, anymore. *They hugged. *They were dancing together when Liv performed Count Me In *After Liv performed, you could see Maddie and Diggie holding hands. Space-Werewolf-A-Rooney *Diggie offered to sit with Maddie on the bus to the basketball game. *That night, after the game, Diggie was carrying an injured Maddie in his arms until Willow jumped in and put her on the couch. *Diggie was behind Maddie when she was sitting on the couch. Season 2 Premiere-A-Rooney *Diggie video chats with Maddie when she's in school. *Maddie said she misses Diggie *Maddie called Diggie her boyfriend. New-Years-Eve-A-Rooney * Diggie and Maddie want to videochat on midnight together * It turns out that Diggie was the one in the robot costume that Liv kissed. They decided not to tell Maddie to don't make a big thing of it. * Diggie says that Maddie's the only girl in the world he wants to share his first kiss with * They share their first kiss during the webcam Similarities and Differences Similarities *They both love to play basketball. *They are both athletes. *They're both captains of their own basketball teams. *They both get 'that competitive thing where they grind their opponents into submission'. *They both like each other a lot. *They both dressed up as k/nights for Screamfest. *Their names both end with 'ie'. *Their portrayers (Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan) are dating in real-life, as revealed here. *They both have 6 letters in their names. Differences *Maddie wears glasses but Diggie doesn't. *Maddie is blonde and Diggie is brown-haired. *Maddie's team used to not be supported by the principal, but Diggie's team obviously was, for he didn't mention the boys' basketball team. *Maddie has known friends (-Diggie) but Diggie's friends, if any (-Maddie), are not mentioned, just showed in Dodge-A-Rooney. *Diggie likes breakdancing but Maddie doesn't. *Diggie wanted to tell the world about his and Maddie's relationship, while Maddie wanted to keep it a secret. *Maddie's surname is revealed in the first episode, but Diggie's isn't revealed till Dodge-A-Rooney. Trademarks Episodes *Twin-A-Rooney: The episode in which they go to the dance together. *Kang-A-Rooney: The episode where they were supposed enter the couples costume contest. *Sweet 16-A-Rooney: The episode where Diggie helps Liv plan Maddie's sweet 16 and the episode where Diggie and Maddie go out to dinner with their friends. *Move-A-Rooney: The episode where they confess their feelings for each other, and offically become a couple. *BFF-A-Rooney: The episode where it's revealed that they are offically boyfriend-girlfriend. (Maddie called Diggie her boyfriend). *New Year's Eve-A-Rooney: Diggie said Maddie is the only girl he wanted his first kiss with and they finally kissed over a web cam chat. More The Miggie color is purple because they both have a purple varsity jacket and Maddie has a purple sweater. The object is a charm bracelet: Diggie knew Liv was pretending to be Maddie because she wasn't doing the 'cute thing' she did with her charm bracelet when she was nervous. Gum is the Miggie food: Diggie claimed that he swallowed his gum after seeing Maddie wearing a dress and basketball is the Miggie sport/activity because they both play basketball and are the captains of their teams. Quotes Twin-A-Rooney Kang-A-Rooney Sweet 16-A-Rooney Switch-A-Rooney Move-A-Rooney Trivia *Fans who ship them together are called "Miggie shippers." *They are dating since Move-A-Rooney. *Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan are dating in real life. (See Dove and Ryan (relationship) for more info) *They shared their first kiss in New Year's Eve-A-Rooney, during a web cam chat. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Maddie Category:Pairings with Diggie